Sin título
by Kissaphobic
Summary: La historia trascurre en Hogwarts, en ningún curso en concreto, y cuenta cómo una niña de 11 años puede hacer que el mundo mágico se desmorone. Parejas: HG y RHr. Temas: Aventuras y Romance. PD: No se me ocurre ningún título. ¿Alguna sugerencia? COMPLETO
1. Una nueva amiga

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA NUEVA AMIGA 

La campana del tren sonó. Ron y Harry se apresuraron para subir al expreso de Hogwarts para no tener que volver a idear algun plan en el que terminasen con el coche del señor Weasly en el Sauce Boxeador. Una vez dentro, buscaron el compartimento en el que se encontraba Hermione, pero, para su sorpresa, la chica no estaba sola. A su lado estaba sentada una muchacha a la que Ron y Harry no habían visto nunca. Tenía un cabello negro y enredado que caía sobre sus hombros, el cual tenía brillos morados a la luz del sol. Era una joven pálida y de ojos negros como la pez. La chica miró a los muchachos con emoción y nerviosismo. Harry y Ron se sentaron en frente suya.

- ¡Hola Hermione! ¿Qué tal el verano? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Es que ya sabes que por seguridad no me dejan recibir cartas de nadie... Por cierto, ¿quién es esta chica?

- ¡Eh,eh tranquilo Harry, no puedo responder a todo a la vez! ¡No soy tan lista! – Rió Hermione. – Bueno, este verano la verda es que no he hecho nada especial, he dado clases particulares de Alemán, pero nada interesante...

- ¿Alemán? – dijo Ron. – Ah claro, por supuesto, para poder hablar con tu amiguito Vicky, ¿verdad?

- Ron, ¿Qué dices? ¡Victor búlgaro!

- ¿Qué más da? Todos esos países son iguales, yo no los diferencio – replicó Ron.

- Bueno, ¿quién es tu amiga? – dijo Harry en un intento de esquivar lo que se iba a convertir en una pelea.

- ¡Ah, sí, perdón! Esta es Wendy Pyton, es mi vecina. Resulta que también es bruja, ¿no es increíble? ¡Nunca lo hubiese imaginado! ¡ Mi pequeña vecina Wendy una bruja!

- ¡Caray, menuda casualidad! – dijo Ron. – Y dime, Wendy, ¿eres también una hija de muggles?

- ¿Muggles? – preguntó Wendy con curiosidad.

- Sí, son las personas no-mágicas. Tranquila, aprenderás estas cosas con el tiempo.

Durante el resto del viaje, los chicos se dedicaron a hacer preguntas a la vecina de Hermione, que contestaba encantada.

Al llegar a Hogwarts, los tres amigos se despidieron de la más pequeña y se dirigireron al gran comedor para sentarse en su mesa.

Al cabo de media hora, cuando todos se hubieran sentado, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:

- Queridos alumnos y alumnas, bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Disculpad nuestra tardanza en empezar, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas con los alumnos del primer año.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose qué habría ocurrido. Dumbledore prosiguió:

- Sin más dilación, comencemos a nombrar las casas de cada uno de los nuevos alumnos, no quiero ser el responsable de retrasar esta cena tan exquisita que nos han preparado nuestros elfos – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando Dumbledore se hubo sentado, el sombrero Seleccionador se dispuso a repartir las casas de cada alumno:

- ¿Aaron Fender?

Un chico rubio de ojos berdes se acercó asustado al sombrero y se lo puso.

- Veamos... ah, sí... ¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de Hufflepuff rompió a aplaudir con euforia. A continuación llamó a Derek Gublin, Anna Manson, Cathy Neil... hasta que llegó el turno de Wendy:

- ¿Wendy Pyton?

La chica parecía estar bastante más nerviosa que cualquiera de los alumnos del primer año.

- Vamos a ver... uhmmm... vaya... esto... esto es difícil – dijo el sombrero. – Vaya, nunca había visto una mente tan complicada... yo... no sé qué casa te convendría más... nunca había visto a alguien como tú...

Wendy murmuró algo:

- ¿Te gusta Gryffindor? De acuerdo, puesto que estoy algo confuso me parece bien que lo decidas tú... ¡Gryffindor! – dijo confuso el sombrero Seleccionador.

Toda la mesa de los Gryffindor aplaudió. Ninguno de los tres amigos se paró a pensar el porqué de la confusión del sombrero, simplemente vitorearon a Wendy y la invitaron a sentarse con ellos.


	2. Noche de amores

**CAPÍTULO 2: NOCHE DE AMORES**

Una vez acabada la cena, Ron, Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Wendy, que se fue junto con los de su año a visitar las prestaciones del colegio.

Ron y Harry subieron a su habitación y Hermione se fue a la suya. Los chicos deshacieron las maletas mientras hablaban con sus compañeros de habitación.

- ¿Habéis visto a la chica esa de pelo negro del primer año? Tiene que ser muy especial, ¡Al sombrero le a costado mucho decidir! – comentó Neville.

- Sí Harry, puede que te haya salido competencia. – rió Seamus.

- Ja, ja, ja – dijo Harry en tono sarcástico.- Pues resulta que es Wendy, la vecina de Hermione.

- ¡No me digas! – dijo Neville asombrado. – Vaya, cosas de la vida... te crees que conoces a la gente que te rodea y de repente ¡zas!

- ¿Qué dices tío? – dijo Ron. – Deberías tomar más el aire, no es bueno pasarse todas las vacaciones encerrado con tu abuela...

Todos rieron.

- Pues la verdad es que esa chica es muy guapa – dijo Seamus con una pícara sonrisa.

- Bah, las he visto más guapas... – respondió Ron.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Harry moviendo las cejas. - ¿Como quién?

Ron se sonrojó.

- No sé, gente...

- ¿Gente?

- Joder, chicas, en general, ya me entiendes...

- Claro, claro, lo que tú digas – rió Neville.

- ¿Sabéis qué? ¡No tengo por qué aguantas vuestras burlas, me voy a dormir!

Ron salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Al rato, volvió a subir, y con la cara roja dijo:

- Se me había olvidado que dormía aquí...

Sus compañeros de habitación rompieron a reír y les costó un cuarto de hora dejar de hacerlo.

- Eh, no, Ron, ahora de verdad, vamos a hablar de amores, ¿vale? – dijo Seamus.

- ¡Vale! Pero cuándo, ¿antes o después de pintarnos las uñas de los pies? – soltó Harry riéndose.

- No, tíos, lo digo enserio. Sé todo sobre vuestras vidas menos el lado amoroso... ¡Creo que estoy en mi derecho de saberlo! – se giró hacia Neville.- ¿Tú has tenido novia alguna vez?

- ¿Yo? Ya sabes que no, a las chicas les importa más el físico que la personalidad...

- Bueno, lo siento pero la verdad es que te tengo que dar la razón... – dijo Harry. – Pero bueno, alguien te habrá gustado, ¿no?

- Bueno... Ginny y Hermione... ya sabes...

- ¡A ellas ni las toques! – chilló ron.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque... porque Ginny es mi hermana.

- ¿Y Hermione?

- Hermione... porque... porque Hermione... ¡Porque es mi amiga, ¿vale?!

- Ya, claro... – murmuró Seamus.

- ¿"Ya claro"? – Ron se enfureció.- ¿A caso no te crees que seamos amigos?

- No, no, si yo eso no lo dudo... Lo que dudo es si Hermione es sólo una amiga para tí...

- ¡Pues claro que sí! – gritó Ron.

- Vamos, Ron, no seas infantil, medio colegio sabe que te gusta... ¿Por qué sigues ocultándolo?

- ¡YO NO OCULTO NADA!

- Vamos, Harry, dile que sí.

- Hombre... a mí siempre me ha parecido que tenéis una relación amor-odio...

- ¡Oh, venga ya! – lo interrumpió Ron.- Si nos ponemos a decir cosas ridículas, ¿por qué no decimos que a tí te gusta Ginny?

Harry calló.

- ¡¿TE GUSTA GINNY?! – gritaron los tres compañeros.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

- ¡Pero tampoco lo has negado! – replicó Neville.

- ¿Os habéis fijado? – rió Seamus. – Podríais formar un quinteto amoroso.

- Tú cállate Finnigan que a ti te gusta una mocosa. – digo Ron.

- ¡Wendy no es una mocosa! Tiene sólo cuatro años menos que yo...

- Ah, vale, perdón, casi nada...

- No soy yo el que no se atreve a pedirle salir a su amiga...

- ¡QUE A MI NO ME GUSTA HERMIONE!

Esa discusión duró hasta las dos de la mañana. Por eso, a la mañana siguiente los cuatro se quedaron dormidos y se perdieron el desayuno. De camino a clase, Ron discutía con Seamus:

- ¡Por tu culpa me he que quedado sin desayunar, y yo sin desayunar no soy persona!

De repente apareció Hermione y se unió a la conversación:

- Hola chicos, ¿cómo es que no habéis bajado a desayunar?

Ron la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Seamus, que ayer se empeñó en hablar sobre amores y estuvimos discutiendo hasta las dos...

Hermione rió.

- ¿Y de qué amores hablasteis?

Antes de que Seamus pudiese decir nada, Ron se adelantó e intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación:

- Hermione, ahora entiendo por qué os maquilláis las chicas... ¡por hablar sobre amores y disimular las ojeras de la noche anterior!

- ¿Qué dices? Si yo no me maquillo...

- Ah, no, ¿y por qué te brillan los labios y hueles como a kiwi?

- Vaya, Ron, qué observador... no es pintalavios ni nada de eso, es baselina, últimamente los tengo bastante secos...

- Yo sé de alguien que podría humedecértelos... – dijo Seamus pícaramente mientras miraba a Ron.

- ¿Cómo? – Hermione no entendía nada.

- ¡Vaya! Son las nueve, tendríamos que estar en clase... – dijo Ron cortante.


	3. Primer día de clase

CAPÍTULO 3: PRIMER DÍA DE CLASE 

Los tres corrieron al aula de Adivinación. La profesora Trelawney estaba pasando la lista y les pidió algo enfadada que se sentasen en sus sitios.

Ron fue a dondo Harry, que miraba a los tres recién llegados con curiosidad. A continuación preguntó:

- ¿Dónde os habéis metido?

- Nos hemos entretenido hablando por el camino... – respondió Ron.

La clase comenzó. Sin duda, fue una de las clases más aburridas que habían tenido durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts. La profesora Trelawney trajo a un amigo suyo para que diese una charla sobre las premoniciones y la manera en las que había que aprender a controlarlas. Después les hizo ponerse de cuatro en cuatro para comentar entre ellos si alguna vez habían tenido alguna premonición. Neville y Seamus se unieron a Harry y Ron.

- Esperad... creo... creo que estoy teniendo una premonición... – dijo Ron. – Ah, no, son mis tripas, que piden comer – miró seriamente a Seamus.

- Vamos, chicos, ¿todavía con eso? – Protestó Neville.

- ¡Es que no comer me pone de mal humor!

- No hace falta que lo jures – rió Harry.

No dio tiempo a hablar más. El timbre sonó y eso era señal de que tenían que irse a su siguiente clase: Pociones. A Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que verse las caras otra vez con Snape, aunque sabía que para el final del curso se habría vuelto a acostumbrar a aquella tortura.

Para sorpresa de Potter, Severus Snape no acudió a clase y, puesto que tenían dos horas seguidas con él, salieron al jardín del colegio a charlar.

- Bufff, menos mal que Snape no ha venido – dijo Neville.

- Pues a mi me parece bastante sospechoso... – replicó Hermione.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, estaban demasiado contentos (y hambrientos) como para ponerse a desvelar enigmas.

- ¡De verdad, necesito comer algo! ¡Mis tripas estan rugiendo más que un Colacuerno Húngaro! – protestó Ron.

- Bueno... yo te había guardado un bollo con mantequilla de cacahuete... – Hermione rebuscó en su mochila. - ¿Lo quieres? Es que no sabía si te gustaba la mantequilla de cacahuete o no.

- ¿¡Que si me gusta!? ¿¡Estás de broma!? ¡Me encanta! Gracias Hermione, te debo una muy grande. – Ron besó a Hermione en la mejilla.

Hermione se sonrojó.

- No... no hay de qué...

- ¿Y a nosotros qué? ¿No nos has traído nada? – protestó Seamus.

- Bueno, es que vosotros sé que no os importa tanto si no coméis demasiado, pero Ron necesita comer, si no no hay quien lo aguante...

- Ya, claro... menudas preferencias... – murmuró Finnigan.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Hermione.

- He dicho que menudas preferencias.

- ¿A qué viene eso? Yo sólo intentaba ser amable... yo...

- Sí claro, intentabas ser amable con Ron.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué querría ser amable sólo con él? – contestó Hermione enfurecida.

- Ah, no lo sé, tú sabrás...

Hermione lo miró con confusión. No entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡No voy a consentir que hables así a Hermione, ha sido muy considerada guardándome un bollo!

- Ya, claro, como te lo a guardado a ti... No te fastidia...

- ¿¡Es por el bollo!? ¡Pues toma el bollo, no lo quiero! ¡Pero deja de criticar a Hermione por algo que no ha hecho!

Todos lo miraron asombrados. A Ron nunca (y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA) le había gustado compartir su comida, y mucho menos dársela toda a alguien.

Ron le tiró el bollo a Seamus a la cara y se fue enfadado y con paso firme hacia la biblioteca.


	4. Encuentro con Wendy

**CAPÍTULO 4: ENCUENTRO CON WENDY**

Todos se volvieron a juntar a la hora de comer. Seamus y Ron no se miraban a la cara y eso provocaba cierta tensión en el ambiente. Comieron en silencio y luego cada uno se fue a hacer sus cosas.

Ron se sentó en el sofá del vestíbulo de Gryffindor y se dedicó a crear nuevas estrategias para el ajedrez mágico. Pero tal era su aburrimiento que se quedó dormido en el sillón. Entonces una dulce voz lo despertó:

- ¡Ronald!

Ron entreabrió los ojos. Era Hermione.

- ¿Qué quieres? – respondió malhumorado.

- Es hora de cenar, vamos, ¿o quieres quedarte sin comer, como esta mañana?

Ron se levantó de un salto y miró al reloj.

- ¡Pero si todavía falta media hora para cenar!

Hermione rió.

- Lo sé, pero es la única manera de hacer que te levantes.

- ¿Y para qué querías hacer semejante crueldad?

- Bueno, quería darte las gracias por lo de esta mañana, sé que tú no regalas la comida así porque sí.

- Ah, no hay de qué. Es que me ha sacado mucho de quicio que Seamus te echase la bronca por ayudar a los más necesitados.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Muchísimas gracias. ¿Vienes al comedor? Puede que ya estén poniendo la comida en las mesas.

Ron y Hermione empezaron a bajar las escaleras.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¡Esperadme chicos! – gritó Harry desde el otro lado del vestíbulo.

Los tres llegaron al comedor y aún no había nadie, pero no tardaron en ver bajar a Wendy por las escaleras principales.

- ¡Hola Wendy! ¿Cómo tú tan pronto por aquí? – preguntó Hermione.

- La verdad es que me estaba muriendo de hambre, y he venido a mirar si ya estaba la comida en la mesa.

- Sí, nosotros hemos venido por lo mismo – rió Harry.

Al poco rato abrieron las puertas y los cuatro entraron junto con otros diez alumnos que habían ido llegando.

Wendy se sentó con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Bueno, Wendy, cuéntanos qué tal tu primer día de clase – dijo Harry.

- Muy bien, la verdad es que me lo he pasado genial y no ha sido tan difícil como esperaba.

Pyton cogió algunas frutas y se levantó de su asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

- Me voy a la habitación, estoy bastante cansada.

Wendy desapareció entre la multitud de alumnos que llegaban para cenar. Antes de lo que esperaban, la silla de Wendy fue ocupada por otro alumno de primer año.

- ¿Conocéis a Wendy? – preguntó el chico.

- Sí es mi vecina, ¿Por qué?

- Pobrecilla, por más que se ha esforzado en clase no ha conseguido ni hacer un simple _Lumos_.

El muchacho se levantó y se volvió a sentar con sus amigos. Los tres se miraron con cara de asombro.

- ¿No acaba de decir Wendy que no era tan difícil como esperaba? – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, igual no sabía ni coger la varita y hoy lo ha conseguido... – rió Ron.

- ¡¡Ron!! – gritaron Harry y Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Intento buscarle una lógica a todo esto.

- Pues no ayudas.

- Gracias chicos, yo también os quiero – dijo Ron sarcáticamente.

Terminaron de cenar y decidieron que Hermione fuese a la habitación de Wendy para intentar sonsacarle el porqué de haber mentido en la cena.

Hermione subió las escaleras a los dormitorios y se encontró a Wendy leyendo un libro sobre encantamientos.

- Ah, Hermione... hola... – saludó la chica de ojos negros

- Hola Wendy, ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Leyendo sobre los hechizos que hemos practicado hoy en clase.

- ¿Me dejas ver? – Hermione cogió el libro.- _Lumos_... este conjuro es facilísimo, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ya te digo! Me ha salido a la primera...

- Ya... esto... Oye, ¿conoces a un chico rubio de ojos azules que va a primer curso en Gryffindor?

- ¿Dustin? Sí, claro.

- ¿Y ese tal Dustin te cae bien?

- La verdad es que sí es un chico estupendo.

- ¿Entonces debería creerle al decirme que hoy no has conseguido hacer un sólo encantamiento?

Wendy se quedó paralizada. No sabía qué decir. Hubo un largo silencio y seguidamente Pyton empezó a llorar.

- ¿Por qué no nos lo has contado, Wendy? ¡No es ninguna vergüenza! Si te digo la verdad, si Harry y Ron no me tuviesen a mí sabrían poco más que un alumno de primer año – rió.

- Es que nunca voy a poder hacer un sólo conjuro... – sollozó.- Soy un completo desastre...

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Sí que lo es, toda mi clase ha conseguido hacer los conjuros menos yo...

- Bueno, tu duerme y ya verás como mañana ves las cosas con otros ojos.

- Vale – respondió Wendy secándose las lágrimas. – Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Harry y Ron, que la estaban esperando.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- No nos lo ha dicho por vegüenza, la pobre está triste porque no ha podido seguir el ritmo de la clase.

- ¿ Y qué? Yo tampoco lo hago, pero termino aprobando. – dijo Ron.

- Pero no es lo mismo, Ronald. Tú el primer día conseguiste hacer un _Lumos_, pero es que ella ni eso.

- Vaya, un poco pringada sí que es... – contestó Ron.

- Será mejor que vayamos a la cama si no queremos volver a quedarnos dormidos – rió Harry mirando al reloj del vestíbulo.

Para cuando Hermione y Harry se dieron cuenta, Ron ya estaba corriendo hacia las escaleras y se le oyó dar las buenas noches a voces desde su habitación. Hermione y Harry se despidieron entre risas y también se fueron a dormir.


	5. Intentando ayudar a Wendy

**CAPÍTULO 5: INTENTANDO AYUDAR A WENDY**

A la mañana siguiente, Ron estaba en la entrada del comedor esperando a que abriesen las puertas para no volver a perderse el desayuno y se encontró con Wendy.

- ¡Hola Ron, buenos días!

- Buenos días, ¿qué clases tienes hoy?

- Pues creo que herbología, encantamientos, pociones...

- ¿Pociones? – Harry apareció detrás de Wendy. – Que tengas suerte.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la clase de pociones?

- Digamos que no invitaría al profesor a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

Ron rió. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Ron corrió a coger sitio. A los cinco minutos llegó Hermione.

- Vaya, veo que habéis podido levantaros – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Desayunaron y se fueron a clase, aunque no sin antes desearle suerte a Wendy.

Ese día Snape tampoco apareció.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde está Snape? – preguntó Ron.

- Puede que esté preparando algún malvado plan para hacer sus clases todavía más horribles... – rió Harry.

- ¿Todavía más? – le siguió la broma Ron.

- No seáis infantiles. Ayer escuché a Dumbledore hablar con Trelawney a cerca de una investigación en la que Snape estaba participando. – dijo Hermione misteriosa.

- ¿Una misión de qué? – preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

- No lo sé, pero podríamos averiguarlo...

- No, no, no, tengamos la fiesta en paz aunque sólo sea por un año – se quejó Ron.

Después de eso los chicos no volvieron a sacar el tema y en las horas libres se juntaron con Wendy para saber qué tal le había ido el segundo día.

- Mejor, aunque no haya estado a la altura de los demás – respondió Pyton.

- Lo que importa es que te superes a ti misma, no compararte con el resto... – dijo Hermione amablemente.- Tú sabes que eres una bruja (Ron, ahórrate el chistecito) y eso no te lo puede negar nadie.

Al oír eso Wendy salió corriendo del comedor con lágrimas en los ojos. Los tres amigos se miraron sorprendidos.

- Vaya, pues menos mal que no le has dicho que es pésima con la varita, porque se nos tira por un barranco... – Ron intentó romper el silencio que creó Pyton.

Hermione no se esforzó en reñirle y también salió corriendo del comedor para intentar buscar a su vecina.

- ¡Wendy, espera!

Pero Wendy no quiso esperar y siguió corriendo asta llegar al baño de las chicas y encerrarse.

Hermione decidió quedarse ahí esperando hasta que saliese, pero era hora de irse a clase y la chica seguía sin salir, por lo que decidió hablar con ella a la hora de comer e irse a clase.

Granger se dirigía a paso ligero a la clase de Adivinación cuando oyó que de esa clase provenían gritos y pasos de gente corriendo. La chica corrió para ver qué era lo que ocurría. Toda la clase estaba patas arriba y la gente intentaba buscar hueco para subirse a las sillas y a las mesas. Hermione miró al suelo pero no vio nada. Ante la duda, prefirió no perder el tiempo e ir donde Dumbledore a pedir ayuda. Pero mientras iba de camino a su despacho se encontró con el director corriendo hacia la clase. Hermione no pude con su curiosidad y lo siguió.

- Profesor, ¿qué está pasando en el aula? – preguntó.

- Ahora no es momento de hablar de eso, ¡acompáñeme Granger! – ordenó Albus.

Hermione lo siguió sin rechistar. Al llegar a la clase, la cosa se había desmadrado aún más: la profesora Trelawney intentaba subirse a algo mientras disparaba al suelo con las varitas, los alumnos tiraban al suelo todo lo que veían (libros, bolas de cristal, ...) y todo el mundo gritaba.

- ¡Súbete aquí Hermione corre! – le gritó Harry cuando la vió asomarse al aula.

Dumbledore corrió a donde estaba Trelawney y la imitó lanzando una especide de conjuro contra el suelo con la varita.

- ¿¡Qué está pasando!? – preguntó Granger asustada.

- ¡Son los Mugalers! ¡Se han vuelto locos! – gritó Harry.

- No he oído hablar de esos seres ... ¿qué son?– se extrañó Hermione.

De repente docenas de escobas aparecieron en la clase.

- ¡DE ACUERDO! – gritó Trelawney lo más alto posible. - ¡QUE CADA UNO COJA UNA ESCOBA Y SALGA A LOS JARDINES DE LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL!

Todos hicieron caso y, desordenadamente, fueron saliendo, chocándose unos con otros y gritando a la vez.

Para evitar el atasco, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron por la ventana más alejada, ya que nadie iba hasta ahí para salir. Una vez hubieron aterrizado en el jardín de atrás, Hermione volvió a preguntar:

- ¿Qué son los Mugalers?

- Según la profesora Trelawney son unos bichejos invisibles que se arrastran por el suelo pero que son "inofensivos" y que tienen que estar al menos cuatro horas al día en el agua.

- Vaya, gracias por esa definición tan profesional, Ron. – ironizó Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Es lo que ha dicho...

- Pues a mí no me han parecido muy inofensivos. Quizás la profesora no los tuvo suficiente tiempo en el agua...


	6. No todo es lo que parece

**CAPÍTULO 6: NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE**

Los chicos se dirigían hacia el jardín principal para encontrarse con sus compañeros cuando vieron salir a Dumbledore y a Trelawney, que parecían muy preocupados.

- ¡Vamos a seguirlos! – propuso Harry.

Hermione no dudó ni un momento y se escondió detrás de una columna para empezar a seguirlos. A Ron sin embargo no le hizo ninguna gracia:

- Eh, tíos, venga ya... ya nos enteraremos de lo que pasa a la hora de comer...

Pero no le hicieron caso y Harry y Hermione empezaron a caminar sigilosamente, por lo que Ron no tuvo más remedio que seguirles.

De pronto los dos profesores se sentaron en un banco de piedra a charlar. Los tres jóvenes mago estaban escuchando.

- No lo entiendo... los he tenido cinco horas en el agua de los baños... ¿qué ha podido fallar? – dijo tristemente Trelawney.

- Tranquilizate Sybil, estoy seguro de que no ha sido nada grave... veamos, ¿qué cosas pueden hacer que los Mugalers se comporten de esa manera?

- Bueno... Pues haberlos tenido menos de cuatro horas en el agua, que alguien los haya sacado en mitad de su baño del agua... – Trelawney calló.

- ¿Algo más?

- No. Bueno sí, pero es una estupidez, eso no ha podido ser.

- Deberíamos tenerlo en cuenta por si las moscas.

- Bueno, también los altera tener a un muggle cerca...

Harry miró el reloj y vio que era la hora de comer, así que los tres amigos se fueron para no levantar sospechas por su ausencia. Iban todos en silencio buscando una solución lógica al comportamiento de los Mugalers cuando Hermione paró en seco.

- ¡WENDY!

- ¡¿Dónde?! – saltaron sus dos amigos.

- No, no, que ha sido Wendy, ¡Wendy ha sacado a los Mugalers del agua! Ella es la única que he visto hoy entrar hoy en el baño...

- Pero puede haber entrado alguien cuando ella estaba dentro...

- Lo dudo mucho, yo he estado bastante tiempo en la puerta esperando y no ha entrado nadie – dijo Hermione con aire misterioso.

- Bueno, igual los ha visto ahí y le ha entrado la curiosidad y ha querido coger uno para ver cómo eran. – la defendió Harry.

- Tenemos que ayudarla, si descubren que ha sido ella se meterá en un gran lío.

Los tres magos llegaron al comedor y se sentaron al lado de Wendy. Ésta parecía algo nerviosa.

- Ah, hola chicos...

- Wendy, sabemos lo de los Mugalers.

Pyton se quedó sin respiración y dijo en voz baja:

- Por favor no se lo digáis a nadie... este sitio es genial no quiero que me expulsen...

- Hombre hija, tampoco te van a expulsar por eso. – rió Ron.

- ¿Cómo que no? – se sorprendió la joven.

- A ver tampoco has matado a nadie.

- Pero este es un colegio para magos...

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – Harry no entendía nada, y a juzgar por la cara de sus amigos, ellos tampoco.

- Hombre, pues que no aceptan a muggles.

De repente se creó un silencio. A Ron se le cayó de la mano el muslo de pollo que sujetaba, Hermione simplemente estaba paralizada y a Harry le salió el zumo de calabaza por la nariz.

- ¿Q-q-q-que has dicho? – consiguió decir Hermione al final.

Entonces Wendy se sumó a ese silencio. Se había dado cuenta de que no estaban hablando de lo mismo. Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia atrás conteniendo las lágrimas, pero, por segunda vez ese mismo día, echó a correr y salió del comedor.

Sin embargo, esta vez Hermione no la siguió. Estaba demasiado ocupada intentando reaccionar a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie comió nada (Ron envolvió en una servilleta unos cuantos alimentos para llevar) y los tres fueron en silencio a la sala de estar de Gryffindor.

Al final Harry rompió el silencio:

- Vaya... no...no entiendo cómo...

Nadie lo entendía. Nadie entendía cómo una muggle de once años había conseguido burlar al más prestigioso de los colegios de magia.

Esa tarde iba a haber actividades, pero ninguno de lso tres tenía ganas de ir y sin decir nada cada uno se fue a su habitación y se metieron en la cama.


	7. Una nueva asignatura

**CAPÍTULO 7: UNA NUEVA ASIGNATURA**

A la mañana siguiente todos bajaron puntuales a desayunar. Hermione, Harry y Ron intentaban disimular lo oído el día anterior y hablaban alegremente sobre la selección de jugadores de _quidditch_ que se iba a celebrar esa misma tarde.

- ¡Qué guay! ¡Pronto empieza la nueva temporada de quidditch! ¡Qué ganas tengo!– dijo Ron. – La gente del equipo es la más divertida que conozco.

- ¿Hola? – contestó Hermione molesta. - ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo no hago quidditch!

- Pero es que tú te pasas el día hablando de cosas del cole...

- También hablo de otras cosas.

- ¿Por ejemplo...?

Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero no se le ocurrió nada. Al final dijo:

- Bueno yo hablo de lo que quiera – y se marchó ofendida.

Seamus, que estaba con ellos, miró su reloj.

- Ey, chicos, en quince minutos hay que estar en clase.

- Pues vamos, ¿qué tenemos? – preguntó Harry.

- Enseñanza Entre Alumnos.

- Esa asignatura es nueva, ¿no? – dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Sí, mi padre me ha dicho que nos repartirán en diferentes grupos a cada curso y que nos pondrán con gente de los demás cursos de las mismas casas para enseñarnos cosas unos a otros – contestó Ron orgulloso de haber podido responder algo con utilidad sin que se le adelantase Hermione.

- A ver en qué grupo nos toca...

Seamus, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a clase. Dentro había un gentío impresionante: todo Gryffindor se encontraba ahí. Buscaron a Neville y Hermione y se unieron a ellos para esperar a la persona que iba a repartir los grupos. De repente una voz aguda pidió silencio. Era McGonagall. Carraspeó y a continuación empezó a hablar:

- Queridos alumnos de Gryffindor, aunque supongo que muchos de vosotros sabe el propósito de esta clase, lo explicaré para todo aquel que aún no se haya enterado: Esta es una clase nueva que hemos añadio este año para que los alumnos de las mismas casas ayudéis a compañeros de otros cursos con sus deberes, su estancia aquí, etc. Para que no haya mucho lío Dumbledore y yo hemos creado grupos de catorce personas, dos alumnos por curso. Bien, Dumbledore, si es usted tan amable de mencionar los grupos...

- De acuerdo, veamos...

Dumbledore nombró todos los grupos. A Hermione le tocó con Seamus y al resto no los conocía por ser de diferentes cursos; a Harry le tocó con Neville y Ginny entre otros; y a Ron le tocó con Wendy y gente con la que no solía hablar mucho.

Cada grupo fue llevado a un sitio diferente para que tuviese suficiente espacio para hacer lo que fuese. Antes de separarse Hermione le susurró a Ron algo así como "No dejes que la descubran". Sabía a lo que se refería. Vaya si lo sabía.


	8. La clase continúa

**CAPÍTULO 8: LA CLASE CONTINÚA.**

Los grupos empezaron su clase. Un chico de séptimo intentaba enseñar a Wendy a hacer un Wingardium Leviosa, pero a la pobre incluso se le hacía difícil mantener la varita entre sus manos.

Ron tomó el relevo. El chico de séptimo se lo agradeció, pues al pobre se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir hacer un Wingardium Leviosa si no sabes hacer un simple Lumos? – preguntó Ron a Wendy con un tono cruel y dulce a la vez.

- Debería irme a casa... Les diré que mis padres no quieren que siga aquí y me marcharé.

- Ni hablar. Nada de eso. Esta tarde hay pruebas de quidditch, tú ve ahí y cuando acabemos las pruebas tenemos que hablar los cuatro.

- Yo... no quiero hablar de eso.

- Pero yo sí, así que ahora como se supone que eres una "maga", habramos un libro de encantamientos y leámoslo.

Mientras Ron y Wendy fingían estudiar para una asignatura, Harry se lo estaba pasando genial con su grupo.

Ginny tenía problemas con el encantamiento Riddikulus y Harry le ayudó encantado.

Pidieron a la profesora McGonagall un boggart y se pusieron manos a la obra.

- De acuerdo Ginny, primero veamos cuál es tu mayor temor y luego ya decidiremos cómo volverlo cómico – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

- V-vale – tartamudeó la joven.

Harry abrió el baúl y de ahí salió un chico. Un chico plagado de heridas que casi no se podía sostener en pie se arrastraba hacia Ginny hasta que se detuvo tumbado en el suelo. Era Harry. La pequeña Weasley se echó atrás y giró la cabeza para no ver al boggart.

Justo entonces apareció Neville al lado de la chica y el boggart se convirtió en Snape. Neville lo disfrazó de su abuela, tal y como se lo enseñó el profesor Lupin.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de ver.

- G-Ginny... ese... ese era yo...

- Sí, lo sé – admitió ella.

- Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? No entiendo...

- Lo que más miedo me da en este mundo – lo interrumpió Ginny – es que mueras.

Harry no supo qué decir. ¿Qué significaba eso? Y lo más improtante: ¿Porqué él y no su familia? Se quedó mudo y esperó una explicación.

Pero no hubo explicación alguna, pues Ginny se había ido a practicar con una chica de sexto para evitar aquella situación incómoda.

A Harry se le llenó el estómago de mariposas y no pudo contener una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Harry, ¿ese eras tú? – preguntó Neville.

- Parece que sí... – dijo Potter esbozando una sonrisa aún mayor (si eso era posible).

- Vaya con la pequeña Weasley... – respondió Neville pícaramente.

Harry mantuvo la sonrisa todo el día.

Terminaron las clases y los tres amigos se juntaron para hablar sobre Wendy.

- A ver chicos, le he dicho a Pyton que hablemos hoy después de las pruebas de quidditch. Yo es que no entiendo cómo una simple muggle ha podido burlar las normas de seguridad de Hogwarts y el mundo mágico en general... ¿Harry por qué sonríes?

- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí estoy de acuerdo contigo – contestó Harry con aire despistado pero sin perder la sonrisa.

- Tío tú estás mal. Acabamos de descubrir que una muggle se ha colado en nuestro mundo y tú no solo no prestas atención sino que encima sonríes.

- Perdón – se disculpó Harry.


	9. Las pruebas de quidditch

**CAPÍTULO 9: LAS PRUEBAS DE QUIDDITCH**

A la tarde, Harry y Ron fueron al campo de quidditch para fichar a jóvenes que sustituyesen a los alumnos que se fueron del colegio.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? – preguntó Harry.

- No. Supongo que estará hablando con Wendy.

Harry encogió los hombros y después se sentó en un gran mesa junto a los capitanes del resto de los eguipos. Ron y varios miembros del equipo lo rodeaban de pié.

Empezó la selección.

La primera en salir al campo fue una chica que se llamaba Alex Sanders. Hizo un buen espectáculo como lanzadora, aunque no era un gran acierto para Gryffindor, ya que debía ser una chica bastante poco participativa en equipo.

Luego pasó un chico, y otro, y otro... Y cada uno era más penoso que el anterior.

- Bueno, tendremos que conformarnos con Alex...

- Según esta lista hay 15 aspirantes, y se han presentado 14 – lo interrumpió George, el hermano de Ron.

- Ya, pero no ha aparecido, así que...

Una chica entró con una escoba al centro del campo.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó Ron confuso. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Estamos con las pruebas de quidditch, espera a que terminemos.

Hermione rió.

- Yo soy la última aspirante, tonto.

Todos callaron. Acto seguido, todos se empezaron a reír.

- No, Hermione, en serio, las bromas luego, estamos en las pruebas de quidditch – dijo Fred soltando una carcajada.

- No estoy de broma. ¿Empiezo?

Harry lo miró con seriedad.

- B-bueno, sí...

Hermione comenzó a volar, cogió una quaffle y se dispuso a echar el primero de los cinco lanzamientos. El guardián sustituto (ya que Ron estaba con Harry en las mesas de selección) miró con atención la pelota que Hermione sostenía en sus manos. Sin embargo, no fue suficiente para pararla y la primera quaffle entró en el aro de la izquierda.

- ¡Sí! – gritó Hermione con alegría.

Nadie dijo nada. Hermione cogió otra quaffle y volvió a meter. Luego cogió otra y tambén metió. Y así hasta meter las cinco pelotas requeridas.

La genté rompió a aplaudir. Ron y Harry se miraban uno al otro con cara de incredulidad.

- ¿Y bien, estoy en el equipo? – preguntó la chica.

- Supongo... digo... claro – Harry aún no daba crédito a lo que había visto.

Hermione salió del campo con una amplia ronrisa en su cara. Ron la siguió, pero Harry se tuvo que quedar ahí organzando los puestos de los miembros del equipo.

- ¡Eh, Hemione! – gritó Ron.

Hermione paró en seco.

- ¿Qué pasa Ronald?

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? ¿Por qué te has presentado a quidditch?

- Bueno... tú dijiste que en el equipo de quidditch está toda la gente divertida, ¿no?

Ron asintió.

- Pues he decidido que yo también me quiero divertir.

- ¿Esa es la razón? – preguntó Ron haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Sí.

- Joder, sí que te tomas las cosas a pecho... Bueno, será divertido tenerte en el equipo.

- Por supuesto. Por cierto, ¿no teníamos que hablar con Wendy?

- Cierto... voy a por Harry, os esperamos a Wendy y a tí en la sala principal de Gryffindor.

Ron se marchó a paso ligero y Hermione buscó a su vecina.

Media hora después los cuatro se encontraban en el vestíbulo de Gryffindor y los tres magos comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

- A ver, Wendy. Primero de todo: ¿Cómo sabías que existía un mundo mágico? – preguntó Hermione.

- Bueno, te veía leer en la entrada de tu casa unos libros antiguos y un día me picó la curiosidad y cuando entraste en casa para ayudar con la compra a tu madre, aproveché para mirar.

- ¿Y simplemente por ver unos libros de hechizos supusiste que iba a un colegio de magos? – preguntó Ron. – Podría haber sido una friki sin más.

- Ah, bueno. No se me ocurrió. Como a veces la oía gritar cosas en latín...

Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione.

- ¿Qué? Me gusta repasar los encantamientos que damos durante el curso...

- Lo que sea. ¿Y cómo conseguiste los libros y la túnica?

- Eso fue fácil. Le dije a Hermione que iba a ir a su misma escuela de magia y ella en seguida se ofreció para ayudarme a comprar las cosas. Así que ni siquiera tuve que descubrir cómo se entraba al Callejón Diagon, ella me cedió el paso.

Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada al ver cómo sus amigos la fulminaban con la mirada.

- ¿Y cómo te dejaron venir tus padres?

- Le dije a Hermione que no sabía cómo decírselo y sus padres hablaron con los míos.

- Te la ha jugado una niña de once años – dijo Harry seriamente a Hermione.

- Ya, pero y ¿cómo entraste al expresso de Hogwarts? – preguntó Ron.

- Si un mago entra con un muggle a la vez...

- ¡¡HERMIONE!!

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que me estaba engañando? Además, ¿cómo has conseguido una plaza en el colegio? Porque aunque te colases, te echarían al ver que no estás entre los alumnos.

- Llegué aquí y no estaba en la lista de alumnos admitidos, pero como había conseguido llegar al colegio un profesor muy majo me apuntó en la lista de alumnos para ser seleccionados.

La miraron anonadados.

- ¿Qu-qué profesor?

- No me acuerdo cómo era... La verdad es que tampoco lo he visto estos días por Hogwarts...

Decidieron dejar de lado quién la dejó entrar y se dedicaron en planear cómo encubrir a Wendy.


	10. Qué hacer con Wendy

**CAPÍTULO 10: QUÉ HACER CON WENDY**

- Bueno, y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – le preguntó Harry a Wendy.

- No lo sé – lloró. – No me quiero ir de aquí, pero tarde o temprano me terminarán descubriendo, lo sé.

- Si de verdad quieres quedarte, nosotros podemos ayudarte – dijo Hermione.

- ¡Ah no, no y no! Yo no quiero más líos, para un año tranquilito que teníamos... – protestó Ron.

- ¿Y no te preocupa lo que le vaya a pasar a Wendy?

Ron vaciló. Vió que sus amigos y Pyton lo miraban fijamente esperando una respuesta.

- Vaaaale, de acuerdo, pero ha sido idea vuestra, ¡que conste!

El resto de la tarde la pasaron ideando un plan: Le darían clases pariculares después de las clases para saber si sería posible aprender aunque fuese un sólo encantamiento, para no levantar sospechas. Si esto no funcionaba, tendrían que contarles el secreto de Wendy a Fred y George y pedir que fabricasen una varita falsa que hiciese algún encantamiento fácil.

- Vale, eso está muy bien – dijo Hermione.- Pero, ¿qué vamos a hacer si no resulta? ¡No podrá estar toda la vida fingiendo ser una bruja!

La chica tenía razón, pero de todas formas intentaron ayudar a Wendy.

Llegó la hora de cenar y los cuatro fueron al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos. Wendy les dio las gracias y se sentó con Dustin (el chico rubio que advirtió al trío de las dificultades de Wendy en la magia) y otro chico.

Ron, Harry y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Ginny, Seamus y Neville.

- ¡Hola! – saludó Neville jovialmente - ¿Dónde habéis estado el resto de la tarde?

- Por ahí dando una vuelta... – respondió Hermione.

- ¡Enhorabuena Hermione! ¡Estás en el equipo de quidditch! – la felicitó Ginny, que intentaba no cruzar su mirada con la de Harry.

Harry, en cambio, ni siquiera hacía un mínimo esfuerzo por desviar sus ojos de la pequeña Weasley. Se acordó de lo ocurrido esamisma mañana con el boggart y una amplia sonrisa volvió a dominar su rostro.

- ¿...no, Harry?

- ¿Qué, perdón?

- ¡Decíamos que hoy estás muy feliz! – respondió Ron. – Y un poco ausente también... ¿Pasa algo?

Harry dudó en qué contestar. Miró a Ginny, pero esta bajó la mirada antes de encontrarse con los ojos de Potter.

- No, nada – contestó Harry al fín.

Nadie volvió a hablar del tema, ya que Harry parecía no prestar atención al tema de conversación y el resto terminaron un poco hartos de tener que repetir cada cosa que decían dos veces.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño muy placentero.


	11. El sueño de Harry

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL SUEÑO DE HARRY**

Sueño

Harry se despertó y bajó a desayunar como todos los días. Se sentó con sus amigos y comieron mientras hablaban sobre las asignaturas que tenían ese día.

- Como Snape no está, han decidido sustituir sus clases por las de Enseñanza Entre Alumnos. Así que hoy tendremos dos horas de EEA seguidas – informó Hermione.

A Harry le entró un cosquilleo en el estómago: ¿Dos horas seguidas con Ginny? Estaba feliz, muy feliz.

- ¡Ostras, qué tarde es! ¡Vamos a clase! – se sobresaltó Neville.

Todos corrieron al aula de EEA y se sentaron con su grupo. Para sorpresa de Harry y Neville, en su grupo sólo se encontraba Ginny.

- ¿Do-dónde están los demás? – preguntó Potter.

- Al parecer los de nuestro grupo y algunos otros alumnos se han intoxicado por algún alimento en mal estado... Seguro que han sido los bizcochos con cabello de angel, no tenían muy buena pinta...

- Lo-los bizcochos de... – antes de que Neville acabara su frase se llevó la mano al estómago y salió corriendo de la clase.

Harry y Ginny se comenzaron a reir.

- Bueno Potter, sólo quedamos tú y yo...

- Sí, eso parece – dijo Harry nervioso. – Bueno.. ¿qué quieres que practiquemos?

- Ya que eres muy bueno volando, ¿me podrías enseñar cómo coger más velocidad y cómo parar en seco? La verdad es que me falta algo de práctica.

Dicho y hecho. Pidieron permiso a McGonagall para coger un par de escobas y salieron al jardín principal.

- De acuerdo – comenzó harry-, primero ensayaremos en el suelo.

Ginny asintió obedientemente.

A continuación Harry se montó en la escoba y simuló que volaba.

- Veamos, imagínate que estoy volando y quiero doblar mi velocidad... Bueno, pues lo que tienes que hacer es echar tu cuerpo hacia adelante para ir cogiendo más velocidad, pero eso sí, ni se te ocurra mover las manos de sitio o la escoba dará la vuelta. Inténtalo.

Ginny fingió volar y echó su cuerpo hacia delante, aunque no se dio cuenta de que también movía las manos.

- No, no, ¡cuidado! Estas moviendo las manos, las manos tienen que estar quietas agarrando la escoba. Espera.

Harry se montó en la escoba de Ginny. La pelirroja se levantó.

- No, tú quédate sentada.

Así, Potter le explicó qué posición debía tomar.

- Baja el cuerpo – ordenó el chico de la cicatriz.

Ginny obedeció pero sus manos comenzaron a cambiar de posición. En un acto reflejo, Harry sujetó las manos de la pequeña Weasley para que no se movieran. Entonces, Ginny giró la cabeza para mirar a Harry y sus caras terminaron a menos de diez centímetros de distancia. Cada uno se quedó mirando al otro hasta que Ginny consiguió articular unas pocas palabras.

- Gra-gracias por no dejar que suelte...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Harry la besó. Fue un beso corto pero intenso, y cuando se separaron Harry dijo a la pelirroja:

- Ginny... te quiero...

Fín del sueño

- ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?! – gritó alguien a todo pulmón.

Esto hizo que Harry se despertase sobresaltado. Era Ron. El pelirrojo lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y enfado que a Potter no le gustó nada.

- No sé. ¿Qué he dicho? – Harry intentó hacer creer a su amigo que no se acordaba de lo que había soñado.

- Tú... tú... ¿¡Tú quieres a Ginny!?

Harry intentó calmarlo:

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! Ha sido uno de esos sueños raros que nisiquiera reflejan un poco la realidad...

Ron no lo creyó.

- Hace un par de años eso hubiese colado, pero ahora ya no, lo siento.

- ¡Está bien! – admitió Harry. – Puede que esté un poco... mmm... encaprichado con tu hermana. Pero no es nada, se me pasará.

Ron le echó una mirada de "más te vale" y comenzó a vestirse, pues ya era de día.


	12. Antes de entrar en clase

**CAPÍTULO 12: ANTES DE ENTRAR EN CLASE**

A la hora de desayunar Ginny no acudió al comedor.

- ¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Harry intentado parecer indiferente.

- Eso te gustaría saber a tí, ¿verdad? – Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

- Ginny está en la cama, no se encuentra muy bien. Le he dicho que se quedase ahí y que en cuanto terminase de desayunar volvería para llevarla a la enfermería – dijo Hermione ignorando el comentario de Ron.

- Ya la llevo yo ahora mismo, no te preocupes – se ofreció Harry-. La verdad es que no tengo mucho hambre.

A Ron no le gustó mucho la idea, pero hizo un gesto de aprobación a Potter. Éste le sonrió y le susurró un "gracias" antes de salir del comedor.

En los próximos diez minutos ni Ron ni Hermione dijo nada.

- Bueno, ya he acabado – dijo la chica.

- Sí yo también... Vaya, es muy pronto todavía. ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta antes de entrar en clase de adivinación? – propuso Weasley.

La chica asintió con entusiasmo y comenzaron su paseo por los jardines traseros del colegio.

Los dos hablaban jovialmente y decidieron sentarse en un banco para continuar la charla.

- ...y eso, que cuando he ido a despertar a Harry lo he oído decir "Ginny te quiero".

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

- Oooh, ¡qué bonito! La verdad es que harían muy buena pareja. Ginny es muy guapa e inteligente y Harry es muy valiente... ¡Imagínate si tuviesen hijos! ¡Serían perfectos!

- Bueno, bueno es que a Ginny esas cualidades le vienen de su hermano favorito – bromeó Ron.

- La inteligencia desde luego lo dudó – siguió la broma Granger.

Entonces se hizo un silencio incómodo. Ron se paró a pensar que no había nombrado nada sobre su físico, mientras Hermione suplicaba para sus adentros que Ron no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero ese silencio no tardó en interrumpirse por una voz que se acercaba.

- ¡Vaya, pero mira a quién tenemos aquí!

Eran Malfoy y sus amigotes.

- ¡Pero si son el pobretón y la sangre sucia!

Ron se puso de pié furioso.

- Ah... perdón... ¿interrumpimos algo? – miró a los dos amigos - ¿Un beso quizás?

Los dos se ruborizaron y ninguno dijo nada.

- Espero que no tengáis descendencia, porque ser pobre aún, pero ser pobre y encima sangresucia es lo peor que le puede ocurrir a uno en el mundo – rió Malfoy.

Weasley no pudo controlar sus impulsos: Le pegó dos puñetazos en la barriga al chico rubio y después añadió:

- ¡NO TE QUIERO OÍR NUNCA MÁS LLAMARLE A HERMIONE SANGRESUCIA, ¿ENTENDIDO?!

Pero la buena suerte no acompañó a Ron, ya que McGonagall había visto cómo pegaba el pelirrojo a Malfoy y se acercó enfadada.

- ¡WEALEY, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO?! ¿VENGA A MI DESPACHO AHORA MISMO!

- Pero profesora no ha sido su culpa... – Hermione lo intentó defender.

- Déjalo Hermione – dijo Ron con cara triste y siguió a la profesora.

- ¡Y el resto a clase YA! – ordenó McGonagall.

Hermione se dio la vuelta indignada y comenzó a caminar hacia la clase de Trelawney.

Draco la adelantó, y junto a él todos sus amigos.

- Esto no va a quedar así sangresucia... tu novio está muerto – le susurró con una mueca de dolor mientras mantenía las dos manos en el estómago.


	13. El castigo de Ron

**CAPÍTULO 13: EL CASTIGO DE RON**

Hermione llegó a la clase de adivinación con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin mirar a nadie se sentó en su mesa y Harry la miró con preocupación:

- Hermione... ¿qué te pasa? ¿dónde está Ron? – Susurró Potter intentando que Trelawney no se diese cuenta de que ninguno de los dos prestaba atención.

Al oír ese nombre Hermione rompió a llorar. Trelawney dejó de hablar y se acercó a la mesa de los dos amigos.

- Señorita Granger, ¿está bien? ¿Quiere salir unos minutos para tranquilizarse?

Hermione asintió con los ojos llorosos y se levantó de la silla.

- Yo la acompaño – se ofreció Harry.

Sybill hizo una mueca de desaprobación. Pero el chico le echó una mirada que parecía decir "por favor" y la adivina cedió.

Los dos amigos salieron y Hermione explicó lo ocurrido a Harry.

- ...y todo por mi culpa, por ser una estúpida sangresucia... – lloró Hermione.

- ¿Tu culpa? Oye, ser hija de muggles no es nada malo, ni ha sido culpa tuya lo que ha ocurrido.

Justo entonces vieron a McGonagall hablando con el profesor Flitwick. Los dos amigos se escondieron detrás de una columna y se dispusieron a escuchar.

- ... y voy y me encuentro a Ronald Weasley pegando a Draco Malfoy – dijo Minerva.

Flitwick puso cara de asombro.

- ¿Y qué castigo le ha impuesto?

- Bueno, primero pedir perdón a Malfoy, está claro. Y luego le he dicho que tendrá que ayudar a preparar la comida durante una semana con los elfos domésticos.

Los profesores siguieron andando y Harry y Hermione salieron de su escondite.

- Bueno, tampoco es un castigo tan horrible – Harry intentó tranquilizar a Hermione.

- Pues no, la verdad...

Granger se secó las lágrimas y entró en clase con su amigo.

En lo que quedaba de clase no prestaron mucha atención. Hermione estaba pensando dónde podría estar Ron y Harry simplemente pensaba en que acabaran las clases para ir a la enfermería a visitar a Ginny.

Ron tampoco acudió a las siguientes clases, lo que hizo que la preocupación de sus dos amigos aumentara.

Harry fue a visitar a Ginny a la enfermería a la hora de comer, pero la señora Pomfrey no le dejó pasar porque los pacientes estaban comiendo y le dijo que volviese más tarde.

Cuando llegó al Gran Comedor se encontró a Hermione con la mirada perdida y el plato vacío.

- ¿No comes? – preguntó el chico.

- ¿Mmmm? Ah, sí, ahora...

En ese mismo instante Ron apareció en el comedor. Llevaba el pelo lleno de harina y manchas de huevo en la camisa. Se sentó al lado de Hermione.

- Más vale que os guste el pan...

Harry comenzó a reir hasta que se atragantó con la comida. A Granger en cambio no le hizo tanta gracia.

- ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? – preguntó su amiga con preocupación.

- Haciendo pan en la cocina con los elfos... ¿es que no se nota?

- ¿Cómo vas a tardar tanto tiempo en hacer unas barras de pan?

- Bueno, es que también he hecho otras cosas...

- ¿Como por ejemplo...? – dijo Harry.

- Como por ejemplo negarme a pedirle perdón a Malfoy – Ron dejó de sonreir.

- ¿Y te han tenido en el despacho de McGonagall hasta que le has pedido perdón?

- No exactamente... es que no se lo he pedido, así que me ha dicho McGonagall que hasta que no le pida perdón no puedo ir a clase...

- ¡Eso es totalmente injusto! Pero, ¿le has dicho por qué le has pegado? – dijo Hermione indignada.

- Me ha dicho que esa no es razón para usar la violencia...

- Bueno pues pídele perdón y punto – sugirió Harry.

- No, gracias, tengo mi dignidad.

- Ya, y también tienes tu futuro... ¿vas a desperdiciarlo por tu orgullo? – contestó Hermione.

- Pues sí. Por que si le pido perdón lo volverá a hacer.

Dicho esto terminó la discusión y con esto la hora de comer. Los tres amigos se acercaron a la enfermería para ver qué tal estaba Ginny.


	14. ¿Puedo ser una bruja?

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¿PUEDO SER UNA BRUJA?**

Al llegar a la enfermería vieron que Ginny tenía peor cara aún que esa misma mañana.

- Ginny, ¿qué tal te encuentras? – preguntó su hermano.

- No muy bien... Me duele la cabeza y me mareo...

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho Pomfrey? – dijo Harry preocupado.

- Me ha dado hace tres horas algún jugo... no sé qué era exactamente... Me ha dicho que en dos horas se me pasaría, pero no se me pasa...

- ¿A qué hora te acostaste ayer? – se interesó Hermione.

- Pues bastante tarde... hacia las tres o tres y media...

- ¡Ginny, mamá siempre dice que tenemos que dormir al menos ocho horas! - la riñó Ron.

- Pero es que no podía dormir... no tenía sueño...

- Fijo que sólo es cansancio. ¿Has dormido estas horas?

- No, no tengo sueño.

- ¡¿CÓMO NO VAS A TENER SUEÑO?! – Ron se puso nervioso.

Ginny no se esforzó en contestar y se puso boca abajo.

- ¿No quieres hablar? De acuerdo... adios – el pelirrojo salió enfadado de la enfermería.

- ¿Qué mosca le ha picado? – preguntó Hermione a Harry.

- Es Ron... se le pasará – rió Potter.

Granger miró el reloj.

- ¡Vaya, mira qué hora es! ¡Había quedado con Wendy para enseñarle algún encantamiento!

- Tranquila, vé. Yo me quedo con Ginny – dijo Harry con cara de satisfacción.

- Mmmm... de acuerdo. Siento no poder quedarme.

"Pues yo no lo siento" pensó Harry y sus labios esbozaron una gran sonrisa. Cuando Hermione se hubo ido, Ginny se dio la vuelta y miró a Harry.

- Creía que no se irían nunca – sonrió la joven Weasley.

Harry la miró con aire confundido. ¿Cómo que "creía que no se irían nunca"? ¿Qué significaba eso? Quiso ignorar esa frase pero le pudo la curiosidad:

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ahh... No, por nada... Es que ya sabes... Se pasan todo el día peleando y no estoy yo para aguantar esas tonterías con semejante dolor de cabeza...

Harry asintió tristemente.

Mientras tanto, Hermione llegaba a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegó vio que Ron estaba ahí con Wendy. Se acercó a ellos.

- Hola Wendy. Ron, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Ayudo a Wendy con el Lumos – dijo el pelirrojo con un gesto de desesperación.

- Veamos - Hermione tomó asiento. – Agarra bien la varita.

Wendy obedeció. La mano le temblaba demasiado y la varita cayó al suelo. Se fue rodando hasta la otra punta de la sala.

- Bueno, míralo por el lado bueno. Si esto no resulta podrías organizar carreras de varitas – rió Ron mientras se levantaba para cogerla.

Sorprendentemente Wendy le dedicó una sonrisa en vez de ponerse a llorar. Hermione la miró sorprendida.

- Bueno, a lo nuestro...

- Antes de que sigamos – la cortó Wendy -, me gustaría saber si hay alguna posibilidad de que llegue a aprender algún hechizo. Porque no voy a hacer un gran esfuerzo en vano...

Hermione vaciló.

- A ver, no es fácil. Pero sí que se conocen casos. Por ejemplo hace treinta años se descubrió que una familia muggle que se apellidaba... uhmmm... Thompson, sí Thompson, vivía en el mundo mágico y utilizaba la magia.

- ¿Y cómo descubrieron que eran muggles? – preguntó la pequeña interesada.

- Bueno, hay magos que tienen cierta "alergia" a los muggles y, casualmente, sus vecinos lo eran. Así que no tardaron en descubrirlos.

- ¿Y qué les ocurrió?

- Tuvieron un juicio, pero al final les dejaron quedarse, pues ya se habían convertido en magos – al pronunciar la palabra magos, Hermione simuló unas comillas con los dedos.


	15. ¡Lumos!

**CAPÍTULO 15: ¡LUMOS!**

A Wendy le alegró saber que aún cabía alguna esperanza.

- Bueno, y después de este momento taaaan aburrido, ¿podemos seguir? – comentó Ron bostezando.

Las dos chicas asintieron con cierto enfado.

- Veamos, Wendy, coge la varita.

Volvió a cogerla y su mano volvió a temblar. Ron agarró fuerte su mano y Wendy levantó la vista corriendo. Hermione lo miró atónita.

- No pretenderás que vaya otra vez a por la varita al quinto pimiento... – rió Ron.

- N-no, claro...

Ron seguía sujetando la mano de Pyton hasta que se calmó.

- Bien, ahora que tu mano a dejado de temblar tienes que pronunciar "Lumos".

- Lu...Lumos.

- Hija, pero con más entusiasmo y decisión – Ron cogió su varita y gritó: -¡Lumos! – la varita se encendió - ¿Ves? Así.

- ¡LUMOS! – chilló Wendy.

Sorprendentemente la varita chispeó como las farolas en una noche de tormenta hasta que se encendió del todo.

Ron se puso de pié y aplaudió. Hermione hizo lo mismo. Wendy comenzó a correr por la sala gritando de alegría. Después se acercó a Ron, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró un "gracias" al oído. Después salió como una loca chillando con la varita encendida en la mano.

- Bueno, me siento realizado – sonrió Ron a Hermione. - ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Hace diez minutos que tenía que estar en la cocina!

- Te acompaño – se ofreció Granger.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la cocina. Al llegar ahí Ron abrió la puerta y Hermione pudo ver un espacio enorme lleno de sartenes, calderos y todo tipo de instrumentos de cocina.

- ¿WEASLEY DÓNDE ESTABAS? – gritó furioso un elfo que sostenía unos diez platos en cada mano.

- Perdón me había entretenido, ya voy...

- ¡PUES YA PUEDES HACER LAS COSAS EL DOBLE DE RÁPIDO!

- Como después de ver esto sigas con lo del peddo no estás bien de la cabeza – le susurró Ron a Hermione.

- Es la P.E.D.D.O – le corrigió la chica – y sí que continuaré, míralos los pobres están agobiadísimos.

Ron miró a su alrededor con indiferencia y luego encogió los hombros.

- ¡WEASLEY...! – volvió a gritar el elfo.

- ¡Ya va, ya va! Bueno Hermione el infierno me espera. Hasta luego.

Hermione lo despidió con la mano y comenzó a caminar. Pero se entonces paró en seco y dio media vuelta. Sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta volvió a entrar en la cocina.

- Weasley, nada de visitas, dile a tu amiga que se vaya – le advirtió esta vez una elfa que al menos sabía controlar su furia.

- Hermione, por favor, márchate, no puedes estar aquí...

- Pero es que quiero ayudarte – Ron la miró como si estuviese loca. – Así podrás amortizar el tiempo perdido.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Hermione se lavó las manos, cogió un bote de harina y comenzó a ayudar a Ron con el pan.

Ron la miró extrañado, pero se alegró de que alguien le echase una mano.


	16. De risas a enfados

**CAPÍTULO 16: DE RISAS A ENFADOS**

Llegó la hora de cenar y Harry fue a sentarse con Ginny, quien ya estaba mucho mejor.

- Eh, Ginny, ¿has visto a Hermione? – preguntó Harry sin apenas saludar.

- No... y a Ron tampoco... ¿dónde estarán?

- Ron estará en la cocina, digo yo.

- ¿En la cocina? – preguntó la pelirroja confundida.

Entonces Harry se percató de que ella no sabía que habían castigado a su hermano y le contó toda la historia.

- Estúpido Malfoy... – refunfuñó Ginny.

- Ya ves... y ahora Ron se niega a pedirle perdón y se ha perdido un día entero de clases.

Antes de que Ginny pudiese decir nada, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Hola chicos! – saludaron la castaña y el pelirrojo a la vez.

- Ho... – Harry iba a saludarlos cuando vio las pintas de sus amigos. Hermione tenía pegotes de levadura en el pelo y, si no fuese porque él tenía una igual, Potter juraría que su camisa era amarilla y no blanca. En cuanto a Ron, tenía aún la cara más pálida de lo normal, aunque no era de extrañar, pues la cubría una gruesa capa de harina. – ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Digamos que de mayores no seremos cocineros, eso te lo aseguro – rió Ron.

Hermione le sonrió y después los dos se sentaron y contaron por qué estaban así de sucios. Al parecer, había hecho una guerra de alimentos y los dos tenía muy buena puntería.

- ¿Y qué han dicho los elfos? – preguntó curiosa Ginny.

- ¡WEASLEY! ¡GRANGER! ¡O PARÁIS AHORA MISMO U OS METOS EN EL HORNO CON LOS BOLLOS! – imitó Ron a uno de los elfos poniendo voz chillona.

Sus amigos se echaron a reir y cenaron entre carcajadas.

Ginny subió a la habitación para poder descansar mejor que los anteriores días. Al rato llegó llegó Wendy al comedor.

- Hola – saludó a todos. – Hola Ron – sonrió y le guiñó el ojo. Hermione la miró con odio.

Después fue a sentarse con sus compañeros de clase. Hermione seguía con cara de enfado.

- Pero bueno... ¿qué se ha creído la niñata esa?

Harry y Ron la miraron con confusión.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Ron.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Te ha guiñado el ojo!

Ron la miró unos segundos y luego miró a Harry, que estaba intentando aguantarse la risa. El pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reir. Potter lo imitó.

- Hermione, por favor, que tiene 11 años... Me habrá guiñado por haberle ayudado a hacer un Lumos...

- ¿Ha conseguido hacer un Lumos? – se impresionó Harry.

- Sí... luego ha estado corriendo como una loca con la varita en la mano – sonrió Ron.

Hermione ni siquiera intentó esbozar una sonrisa.

- Oh, vamos Hermione... No seas ridícula.

- Ya, ¿y el beso que te ha dado antes en la mejilla qué?

Ron se levantó riéndose aún más y dijo que se iba a la sala común a "patearle el culo a alguien al ajedrez".

Una vez se fue, Harry le dijo a Hermione:

- A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Tú, Hermione Granger, estás celosa de una niña de 11 años?

- ¿Qué...? ¿Celosa yo? Por favor, Harry, si fuera otro chico aún pero, ¿Ron? Vamos Harry, sabes perfectamente que no puedo estar celosa. Ron no es... – se calló cuando vio que Harry miraba detrás de Hermione con cara de susto.

Hermione se giró y ahí, de pie, se encontraba Ron, que parecía que iba a estallar de la rabia.

- ¿QUE NO SOY QUÉ? – gritó el pelirrojo. - ¡VAMOS HERMIONE, TERMINA LA FRASE!

- Ronald, por favor, baja la voz... – pidió la castaña.

- SÍ IGUAL MEJOR, ¿VERDAD? NO VAYA A SER QUE ALGUIEN TE VEA HABLANDO CONMIGO...

Ron salió del Gran comedor tirando al suelo todo lo que se encontraba por el camino: ya fuesen sillas, personas, etc.


	17. Los chicos también lloran

**CAPÍTULO 17: LOS CHICOS TAMBIÉN LLORAN**

Hermione se quedó pasmada.

- Ha-Harry... ¿crees que tiene razones para enfadarse?

- Hombre, igual no como para montar esa escenita, pero yo sí que me enfadaria, Hermione, al fin y al cabo...

- ¡Pero si no sabía lo que iba a decir! – lo interrumpió.

- ¿Y qué ibas a decir?

- Pues que... – se quedó callada. – Vale, sí que tiene sus razones para enfadarse.

Harry la miró y seguidamente se levantó y digo:

- Voy a ver dónde está.

Hermione lo abrazó.

- Gracias Harry, eres el mejor... ¿luego me cuentas?

- No lo dudes – y dicho esto salió del comedor.

Entonces, Wendy se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

- No hace falta que te esfuerces.

- ¿Que no me esfuerce en qué?

- En intentar que Ron te quiera, él no te quiere. Me quiere a mí.

Hermione se quedó callada y su corazón se llenó de miles de sentimientos diferentes.

- Eres una niñata, vete a jugar con tus muñecas y déjame en paz – respondió con frialdad al final.

- Envidiosa.

- ¿Envidiosa? ¿Yo? ¡Jah!

- Te da rabia que yo me atreva a hacer cosas que tú nunca harías con Ronnie...

- ¿Ronnie? – Hermione rió con aspereza – Por favor... Para empezar, a mí no me gusta Ron, y para terminar, pasa de mí.

- ¿Que no te gusta? Por favor... que tenga 11 años no significa que sea tonta.

- Uhmm... creo que eso es discutible.

- Bueno, mira, mejor que "no te guste", porque tampoco te lo ibas a quedar... – y después de mirarle con arrogancia se fue del Gran Comedor.

Hermione no se lo podía creer. Su vecina era una bruja, pero no precisamente en el sentido mágico de la palabra... Se cubrió la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Mientras tanto, Harry había encontrado a Ron en la sala común de Gryffindor. Estaba sólo jugando al ajedrez, pero eso no parecía calmarlo. Cada vez que el tablero le comía una figura, se levantaba, se estaba unos cinco minutos insultando al juego y luego lo tiraba contra la pared.

- Ron... cálmate, ¿quieres?

Pero no le hizo caso y se puso a recoger todas las figuras que había tirado por la sala mientras unas finas lágrimas mojaban sus pómulos.

- Ron, ¿estás... llorando? – Harry se empezó a preocupar de verdad.

Weasley se secó las lágrimas.

- N-no...

Pero antes de que se pudiera inventar una excusa Harry lo abrazó y Ron comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

- Pensarás que soy un nenaza...

- Yo no pienso eso... Pienso que estás enamorado de Hermione...

El pelirrojo se separó de su amigo.

- Eso... eso está totalmente fuera de lugar...

- Ron por Dios, que no nací ayer.

Su amigo no respondió. Se hizo un largo silencio y esta vez fue Ron quien abrazó a Harry.

Justo entonces vio a Hermione entrar en la sala común.

Ron se separó de Harry y corrió a los dormitorios.

- ¡Ronald! ¡Ronald, espera!

Pero no hizo caso y desapareció de la sala. Harry se encontraba d pie sin moverse.

- Harry... ¿Ron estaba...?

- ¿...llorando? – terminó la pregunta el chico de la cicatriz. – Sí.

Hermione se fue sin decir nada y Harry subió a dormir, mañana sería un nuevo día.


	18. ¿Qué le pasa a Ron?

**CAPÍTULO 18: ¿QUÉ LE PASA A RON?**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a Harry. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar qué tal estaba Ron. Al verlo se asustó. El pelirrojo tenía unas ojeras que casi le llegaban hasta el suelo y se encontraba tirado en la cama con la mirada perdida. Potter se levantó de un salto.

- ¿Ron? – lo agitó para que reaccionase, pero nada.

Llegó a suponer lo peor y le cogió el pulso. Estaba vivo. Harry respiró con más tranquilidad.

- ¿Ron? – volvió a preguntar Potter.

Supuso que no quería hablar con nadie y se dio media vuelta cuando...

- Ha-Harry... – consiguió decir el pelirrojo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano. – No... no me puedo mover...

- ¿¡Cómo!? Espera... voy a por Hermione para que me ayude a bajarte al a enfermería.

- N-no, Hermione no...

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Al rato volvió con Neville. Entre los dos agarraron a Ron y lo bajaron a la enfermería tan rápido como pudieron.

Pomfrey le dió una especie de bebida a Ron y pidió a sus dos amigos que saliesen de ahí.

Neville y Harry no bajaron a desayunar. Se quedaron en la entrada de la enfermería esperando. De repente Hermione pasó por ahí.

- ¡Hermione! – se sobresaltó Harry. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se extrañó del sobresalto de su amigo.

- Sólo vengo a por una venda... Susan Bones se ha cortado con el cuchillo en el desayuno sin querer y le he dicho que ya subía yo.

Hermione fue a entrar a la enfermería.

- ¡NO! – gritó Harry – No... – se tranquilizó-. Ya te la cojo yo, espera.

Él sabía que Ron no querría verla, pero la chica se enteró de que estaba intentando ocultar algo.

- Harry James Potter... ¿qué me ocultas?

- ¿Yo? Nada...

- Bien, entonces supongo que no habrá ningún inconveniente en que entre yo...

Harry se rindió y la dejó pasar. No tardó en escuchar un grito de Hermione. La chica salió de la enfermería con una venda y cara de haber visto un fantasma.

- Neville... ¿te importaría llevarle esta venda a Susan?

Longbottom cogió la venda y se fue antes de presenciar una bronca.

- Harry... ¿qué le pasa a Ron? ¿por qué no me avisaste? ¿por qué no querías que lo viese? ¿por qué...?

- Eh, eh – la interrumpió su amigo -. ¡Uno por uno por favor! – Hermione lo miró con impaciencia-. Veamos, cuando me he despertado he visto a Ron tirado en la cama y al principio hasta he llegado a creer que estaba mu...muerto – la chica se extremeció-. Pero luego él me ha dicho que no se podía mover y le he dicho a Neville que me ayudase a traerlo aquí porque Ron no quería que tú te enteraras...

- ¿Qué? ¡Menuda tonería!

- Podéis entrar a ver al señor Weasley – la señora Pomfrey se asomó por la puerta de la enfermería.

Los dos entraron y Hermione corrió hacia Ron.

- Ron... ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

Al oír la voz de la chica Ron se incorporó de la camilla.

- Por supuesto que sí, habrá sido un bajón de azucar o algo... – fingió Weasley.

- No me mientas, esa cara no la tiene alguien que está bajo de fructosa – respondió Hermione señalandó las ojeras de Ron.

- Bueno... ¿ y a tí qué más te da? Vete de aquí.

- Vamos, Ronald, lo siento. De verdad que sí... Yo no pienso nada malo de tí...

- Ah, no, claro que no... Mira, o te vas tú o me voy yo, pero no estoy dispuesto a seguir hablando contigo.

- Bien, pues me voy. De todas formas, tenía que hacer algunas cosas...

- Pues vale. Pues adiós.

- Adiós.

Harry siguió a Hermione por los pasillos.


	19. Ronnie

**CAPÍTULO 19: RONNIE**

- Hermione, no se lo tengas en cuenta, no se encuentra bien y encima sigue algo enfadado contigo.

- Mira, yo ya le he pedido perdón. Si no me quiere perdonar que no me perdone. No necesito su amistad.

- No digas eso, sabes que no es verdad.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh? Estoy harta de discutir todo el rato. Termina cansando, ¿sabes?

Claro que lo sabía. Harry había presenciado tantas peleas entre sus dos mejores amigos que podría escribir un libro con ellos.

Entonces vieron a Wendy dirigirse hacia la enfermería. Harry la saludó con la mano y esta le respondió. Hermione, sin embargo, frunció el entrecejo. Potter observó ese comportamiento con cierto desconcierto y en cuanto Pyton se hubo ido le preguntó:

- ¿A qué ha venido eso?

- ¿El qué? – Hermione fingió no entender nada.

- Lo que acaba de ocurrir... Esa mirada.

- Ah, cosas nuestras – sonrió. – No es importante – miró el reloj y añadió: - Vaya, tengo que irme, antes de empezar las clases tengo que hacer un par de cosas.

Hermione dejó a Harry solo en el pasillo.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería:

- ¡Hola Ronnie! – lo saludó Wendy.

Ron la miró con desconcierto al ver cómo lo había llamado. A la chica no pareció importarle y achuchó a Weasley.

- Espero que estes mejor, cariño...

- ¿Ronnie? ¿Cariño? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- Oh vamos, no puedes dudar lo evidente. Tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Ron soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Estás de broma, no? ¡Si eres una enana!

Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que la vecina de Hermione hablaba enserio.

- Lo siento Wendy, pero es que no eres mi tipo...

- Bueno, si cambias de opinión te espero el sábado a las cuatro en la entrada principal de Hogwarts – y guiñándole un ojo la chica se fue.

Harry se había quedado solo, pero no le importó pues en diez minutos comenzaban las clases y se dirigió al aula de Pociones.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar vio a Dumbledore ordenando los cuencos y embudos de las estanterías. La clase no tardó en llenarse y entonces el director habló:

- Queridos alumnos, como habréis visto, hasta ahora el profesor Severus Snape no ha podido acudir a clase – varios alumnos asintieron. – Bien, pues no habíamos puesto ningún sustituto porque creíamos que no demoraría en volver, pero hemos sido informados de que puede que no vengar en todo el curso, por lo que yo mismo impartiré las clases.

- ¿Qué le pasa al profesor Snape? – preguntó un alumno de Slytherin curioso.

- Digamos que tiene algunos asuntos pendientes.

Sin duda, esa fue la mejor clase de Pociones que nunca había tenido Harry. Al terminar se dio cuenta de que Hermione no había acudido a clase. Sin embargo, sí que se presentó a la clase de Historia de la Magia.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – susurró Harry a su amiga para no llamar la atención del profesor.

- Haciendo cosas, ya te lo he dicho antes.

Potter no volvió a preguntar. Se acabaron las clases y fue a visitar a Ron a la enfermería. Le preguntó a Hermione si quería ir con él pero respondió con un rotundo "no" y se dirigió a los baños de las chicas.

Para sorpresa de Harry, cuando entró en la enfermería su amigo ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse.

- ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien ya?

- Sí, ese jugo que me ha dado Pomfrey hace milagros – sonrió.

- ¿Y qué era lo que tenías? – preguntó curioso.

- Me ha dicho que no lo sabe, que era exactamente lo mismo que le había pasado ayer a mi hermana – dijo encogiendo los hombros .

Harrylo miró con cara de sospecha, pero Ron ignoró el gesto y dijo:

- Mierda, es la hora de comer. Me voy a la cocina... – y dándole una palmada en la espalda se despidió de su amigo.

- ¡Eh, Ron! – le gritó Harry desde el final del pasillo. - ¡Recuerda que esta tarde tenemos dos clases más!

- ¡Ah, si total no voy a ir, no he pedido perdón a Malfoy todavía! – contestó con una sonrisa triste y desapareció entre la multitud.


	20. Vicky y Wendy

**CAPÍTULO 20: VICKY Y WENDY**

Ron apareció algo más tarde en el comedor con manchas de harina, como en las anteriores ocasiones. Hermione no se asombró al verle, pues Harry ya le había puesto al corriente de todo, así que prefirió ignorarle.

Los tres comían en un silencio incómodo hasta que una lechuza lo interrumpió. El animal traía una carta para Hermione procedente de Bulgaria. Esto desató otra discusión entre la castaña y el pelirrojo.

- Oh, si es una carta de Vicky... ¿Qué te dice? "¿Quierrrrres pasarrrr las navidades conmigo?" – imitó Ron al Búlgaro.

Harry no pudo evitar reirse, pero Hermione cortó la risa cuando al terminar de leer la carta dijo:

- Pues sí, es para eso.

La sonrisa de Ron desapareció en un instante.

- N-no vas a ir, ¿no? – preguntó alterado.

- Pues sí, sí que voy a ir. Igual por una vez consigo pasar unas vacaciones sin discutir con nadie – dijo mirando con furia al pelirrojo.

Harry hubiese preferido que siguiese el silencio incómodo que esa carta había roto.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues pásatelo bien con tu novio!

- Ron, él no es mi novio.

- Ya, claro... Hermione que no me chupo el dedo... Dime, ¿es difícil mantener una relación a distancia? Seguro que no, vuestro amor es mucho más fuerte que eso – dijo Ron con sarcasmo. – Pues que sepas que yo el sábado tengo una cita – dijo acordándose de lo que le dijo Wendy.

- ¡VASTA! ¡VASTA! ¡VASTA! – explotó Harry - ¡ESTOY HARTO DE DISCUSIONES ABSURDAS! ¡YO TAMBIÉN SÉ GRITAR, ¿SABÉIS?!

Ron y Hermione se callaron. Harry respiró hondo y siguió comiendo como si nada. Ron fue el primero en hablar:

- De acuerdo, Hermione lo siento, pero es que no me gusta que estés con Krum...

- ¿Y por qué no? – dijo su amiga con calma.

- Créeme, tengo mis razones – y salió del comedor.

Hermione miró a Harry en busca de una explicación, pero este fingió no saber por qué había dicho eso Ron.

- ¡Vaya, mira qué hora es! ¡Tenemos que ir a clase! – dijo Hermione - ¿Ron no va a ir a clase?

- No, aún no ha pedido perdón a Malfoy.

- Mira que es cabezota...

Las siguientes clases se hicieron eternas. Eso de tener que pensar después de comer a Harry no le hacía ninguna gracia. Las horas se hicieron lentas pero al final acabaron y Ron esperaba a los dos amigos a la salida.

- Ron... – empezó a hablar Hermione. – Quiero que sepas que no voy a ir a Bulgaria. Prefiero pasar las vacaciones de navidad con vosotros.

Al pelirrojo se le iluminó la cara.

- Bueno, yo tampoco voy a acudir a la cita del sábado – se ruborizó.

Hermione sonrió.

- ¿Puedo preguntar con quién era la cita? – dijo Harry.

- Pues no os lo váis a creer, pero con Wendy...

Entonces comprendió Harry el comportamiento de Hermione con su vecina esa misma mañana. Sin darse cuenta una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry, y Hermione mientras soltó un bufido.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Harry?

Pero este se fue sin contestar. Sus dos mejores amigos estaban enamorados, no tenía ninguna duda. Esperó que pronto acabasen juntos, porque eso significaría que sus discusiones acabarían.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados por el comportamiento de Harry.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este tío? –preguntó Ron.

- Ni idea. Uhh... vaya... habíamos quedado hace un cuarto de hora con Wendy para darle clases de magia.

A ninguno de los dos le hacía gracia ver a la alumna de primero, pero no podían dejar que la descubriesen.

La muggle consiguió hacer un Wingardium Leviosa con un cacahuete. Algo era algo. La chica estaba feliz y no dudó en volver a salir chillando del lugar. Intentó volver a besar a Ron en la mejilla, pero este se puso de pie y sus pómulos quedaron fuera del alcance de la muchacha. Hermione rió al ver la cara de su vecina.

El día transcurrió sin más sobresaltos.


	21. ¿Feliz cumpleaños?

**CAPÍTULO 21: ¿FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS?**

Ese día era ya el último que Ron pasaría en la cocina, por lo que se despertó contento. Se levantó y se fue al encuentro de los elfor domésticos. Por el camino se encontró a McGonagall.

- Recuerde que hoy vuelve a las clases, señor Weasley.

Ron la miró confundido.

- ¿Pero no tenía que pedirle perdón a Malfoy para eso?

- Claro, por eso puede usted volver a clase – y dicho eso, siguió su camino.

Al llegar la hora del desayuno, Ron entró feliz en el comedor. Contó a sus dos mejores amigos que podía volver a clase sin ni siquiera haber pedido perdón a Draco y Harry miró a Hermione. En cuanto Ron se despistó un rato, Granger le susurró algo al chico de gafas: "Poción Multijugos". Potter sonrió. Su amigo era realmente lista. Se había hecho pasar por Ron para pedir perdón a Malfoy y así poder volver a las clases.

En Pociones Ron se extrañó al ver a Dumbledore. Harry le había comentado el cambio a Hermione, pero no al pelirrojo.

Durante los siguientes meses no ocurrió nada importante. Ron no acudió a la cita del sábado y Hermione no aceptó la invitación de Krum para pasar las vacaciones con él.

De vez en cuando Ron y Ginny tenían que volver a la enfermería porque estaban déviles, pero nada más.

Las cosas volvieron a revolverse el 1 de Marzo, en el cumpleaños de Ron.

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor todos felicitaban a Ron y este no se cansaba de recibir regalos. Harry le había regalado una bludger con los colores de los Chudley Cannons, Hermione le regaló una sudadera y un peine (que, según Ron, esto último lo había ofendido) y de su familia recibió diez cajas de ranas de chocolate y una pajarita nueva para su túnica de gala. Incluso Wendy fue a felicitarle (cosa que no hizo mucha gracia a Hermione).

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la pequeña mordiendo una rana de chocolate.

- Son ranas de chocolate.

- ¡Buaj, están malísimas! – dijo llevándose las manos a la boca para no vomitar.

Salió corriendo a los lavabos y Ron comenzó a comerse el resto de la rana.

Al salir de la sala común, Wendy se tropezó con Fred, que iba acompañado de George.

- ¿Quién era esa enana? – preguntó Fred mientras se sacudía el trozo de túnica que Pyton había tocado.

- Uuuuh, es la novia de Ronnie – burló George a su hermano pequeño. – Nuestro Ronnie se está haciendo mayor...

- ¡Cállate! – refunfuñó Ron.

George le quitó lo poco que le quedaba de la rana de chocolate a Ron y se lo comió. Este último se levantó para empezar a chillarles pero se cayó al suelo.

Los gemelos no dudaron ni un segundo en comenzar a reir.

- Ay, Ronnie, Ronnie... para andar primero se mueve un pie y luego el otro... que luego pasa lo que pasa – rió Fred, pero Ron siguió tendido en el suelo.- ¿Ron? – Nada. - ¿¡RON?!

George se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse pero el también se cayó.

Fred y Ginny agarraron a George y bajaron a la enfermería. Harry y Hermione hicieron lo mismo con Ron.

Al llegar a la enfermería tumbaron a cada uno en una camilla y buscaron a Pomfrey, que no estaba ahí.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido? – preguntó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

De repente la puerta se cerró. Fred intentó abrirla pero no pudo.

- ¡Déjame a mí! – dijo Hermione con sequedad empujando al gemelo. - ¡Alohomora!

Pero la puerta no se abrió.

- ¡Alguien la ha cerrado con un encantamiento! – informó Harry.

Alguien a sus espaldas aplaudió lentamente y a continuación dijo:

- Muy bien seño Potter... tan hábil como siempre...

- ¿¡SNAPE?! – gritaron todos a la vez.

- En realidad soy PROFESOR Snape.

Fred se acercó a él y lo apuntó con la varita.

- ¿Por qué nos ha encerrado? ¡Habra la puerta, mis hermanos no se mueven, necesitamos ayuda!

- En realidad no os he encerrado yo, sino él.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar quién era "él", "él" apareció.

- ¡VOLDEMORT! – chilló Harry.


	22. El plan de Voldemort

**CAPÍTULO 22: EL PLAN DE VOLDEMORT**

- Vaya, veo que sigues tan impertinente como siempre Potter, ¿no te das cuenta de que no eres indigno de pronunciar mi nombre?

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Harry con sequedad intentando disimular su nerviosismo.

- A tí.

- Pues entonces deja salir a mis amigos de la enfermería. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto.

El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Te crees que pienso dejar testigos? Ay, Potter, Potter... creía que eras más listo...

- Da igual Harry, nosotros lucharemos contigo – Neville lo intentó tranquilizar.

- Ni hablar. Y antes de nada quiero saber cómo has conseguido entrar aquí – dijo con brusquedad Harry al Señor Oscuro.

- ¿Quieres que te lo cuente todo? – hizo una pausa. – Bien, empecemos: Supongo que conocerás a Pyton, ¿verdad, Potter...?

Harry se extremeció. ¿Qué tenía que ver Wendy con todo aquello?

- ...a juzgar por tu cara supongo que sí. Pues bien, el día en el que Pyton llegó al colegio Snape dedujo enseguida que era una muggle y la dejó pasar...

- ¿¡QUE ES UNA QUÉ!? – preguntaron a la vez Ginny, Neville y Fred.

Harry los ignoró.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿Quieres que termine de contarte mi plan o prefieres que te mate ya?

Harry tragó saliva y Voldemort continuó hablando:

- Bueno, entonces Severus me informó sobre la llegada de la chica y se me ocurrió una brillante idea para que me llevase a tí. Pero las últimas veces siempre te habían ayudado tus amiguitos así que utilicé a Pyton para que no me estorbasen.

Harry no entendió lo que quería decir. De repente Hermione soltó un grito ahogado y dijo:

- Y-ya sé lo que pasa... ¡los Weasley son alérgicos a los muggles!

- Eso es una tontería Hermione – replicó Ginny. – Yo he estado más de una vez con tus padres y nunca me ha pasado nada.

- ¡Pero mis padres tienen familia maga! ¡Yo soy una bruja! ¡Wendy no tiene ni eso! ¡Por eso están así de mal George y Ron! – dijo señalándolos. – ¡Han mezclado su saliva con la de una muggle!

- Pero Wendy o esa tía se ha chocaco contra mí antes y yo estoy bien... – replicó Fred.

- Ya caerás Weasley – respondió con frialdad Lord Voldemort.

- ¿Y por qué ha esperado hasta ahora para hacer esto? – Harry retomó la conversación con el Señor Oscuro.

- En principio mi plan era que tú y tus amigos descubriérais que Pyton era una muggle para que le ayudáseis a esconder su identidad, y que, al descubriros los profesores, os expulsasen del colegio. Así sería mucho más fácil atacarte, ya que no hay lugar más seguro que Hogwarts. Pero al parecer tus profesores son demasiado tontos para darse cuenta, así que me harté y decidí fijar una fecha para atacarte, y me dije: ¿Por qué no en el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo? Sería divertido...

- Usted no tiene corazón – lo cortó Hermione con furia mientras agarraba a Ron de la mano, que cada vez estaba más pálido.

- Por supuesto que no, querida – una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro aún incompleto.

- ¿Y por qué ha faltado Snape todos estos meses al colegio?

- Porque así Dumbledore tendría que sustituírlo y estaría demasiado ocupado como para mirar quién entra y sale de Hogwarts... Bueno, basta de charla, tengo que matarte, si no te importa...

- ¡NO! – gritó Ginny y se puso delante de Harry.

La sonrisa de Voldemort aumentó.

- ¿Te crees que una mocosa como tú va a impedir que mate a Potter? – hubo un corto silencio – Aunque ahora que lo pienso... Sería divertido que Potter viese morir uno a uno a todos sus amigos y que muriese con ese recuerdo...

Apuntó a George con la varita y gritó:

- ¡Avadaquedabra!

- ¡Protego! – gritó seguidamente Harry.

Pero no tubo suficientes reflejos. En cuestión de segundos George dejó de respirar.

- ¡GEORGE! – gritaron Ginny y Fred.

Hermione comenzó a llorar.


	23. El fín del mal

**CAPÍTULO 23: EL FÍN DEL MAL**

- Te vas a enterar... – dijo Fred más furioso que nunca.

Corrió hacia Voldemort con una habilidad increíble, esquivándo cada maldición que le echaba el Señor Tenebroso. Lo agarró del cuello intentando estrangularlo, pero Voldemort lo cogió de la túnica y lo puso delante suyo.

- Ingénuo... ¿te creías que podrías matarme con un estúpido ataque muggle? ¡AVADAQUEDABRA!

Dejó de agarrar la túnica de Fred y este cayó muerto al suelo. Harry se derrumbó. Todo esto estaba pasando por su culpa. Dos de sus amigos y, a la vez, hermanos de su mejor amigo, habían muerto. Se puso de pie y gritó entre lágrimas:

- ¡Avada...!

- ¡Expeliarmus! – se le adelantó el Señor Oscuro.

Tal fue la potencia con la que el hechizo impactó sobre Harry que se empotró contra las estanterías y éstas le cayeron encima.

- ¡HARRY! – gritó Ginny y corrió hacia él. – Ha-Harry, respóndeme por favor... no..tú no... ¡tú debes vivir! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!

El chico de la cicatriz abrió los ojos y la pelirroja sintió un pequeño alivio.

- Ginny... – dijo intentando sacar aire de donde no tenía. – Te quiero...

Ginny rompió a llorar e intentó levantar las estanterías pero eran demasiado pesadas.

- Harry no te mueras... no te mueras por favor... yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido...

- Oh, qué enternecedor... – dijo con sarcasmo Voldemort. – Esto es genial, ahora no solo voy a deshacerme de tus amigos, sino de la chica a la que quieres... Es más divertido de lo que creía.

Ginny comenzó a levantarse para atacarlo pero Harry la agarró del brazo.

- ¡NO! ¿TE QUIERES MATAR O QUÉ?

- Prefiero morir intentado matarle que no hacer nada y morir de todas maneras.

- Bueno niña, mientras decides si vienes a atacarme o no, voy a terminar de matar el resto de tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo?

Apuntó a Ron con su varita.

- ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO! – gritó Hermione y se tumbó encima de Ron cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

- Si va a ser mejor para él... ¿no ves que está sufriendo?

- ¡PERO SE CURARÁ, NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LO MATE!

De repente, Ron abrió los ojos. Parecía que le estaba costando una barbaridad mantenerlos abiertos.

- Co...mo...le...to...que...un...pelo... – consiguió decir Ron.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, lanzarme una mirada asesina? ¡Qué miedo!

Apartó a Hermione y se puso de pie. Las piernas le temblaban y al dar cada paso parecía que su cuerpo se iba destruyendo lentamente. Sacó su varita y apuntó al Señor Tenebroso.

- ¡Crucio!

Pero estaba demasiado dévil para poder hacer bien el hechizo y cayó al suelo.

- ¡RON! – gritó Ginny desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca.

- Demasiado tarde – lloró Hermione. – No tiene pulso...

- ¡Genial! ¡Se ha matado él solito! ¡No creí que nadie fuese tan imbécil!

Hermione se apoyó sobre el cuerpo de Ron y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- Qué enternecedor... ¡Si tenéis todos parejita! – Voldemort giró la cabeza. – Vaya, menos tú... Longbottom, ¿verdad?

Neville asintió con la varita en la mano.

- Vaya, vaya, no sabes cómo...

- ¡AVADAQUEDABRA! – gritó Neville con una furia que todos desconocían que tenía.

El señor cayó al suelo.

- ¡Señor! ¡SEÑOR! – gritó Snape.

Pero no respondió.

- Tú... tú... has matado al señor oscuro... ¡PAGARÁS POR ELLO! ¡AVADAQUE...!

- ¡AVADAQUEDABRA! – se le adelantó Hermione.

De pronto, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Dumbledore y McGonagall corrieron hacia ellos.


	24. San Mungo

**CAPÍTULO 24: SAN MUNGO**

- ¿Qu-qué ha pasado aquí? – balbuceó Minerva al ver tantos cuerpos yertos en el suelo.

Ayudaron a Harry a salir de debajo de las estanterías y pidieron a algunos curiosos que se asomaban por la puerta de la enfermería que buscasen a Pomfrey.

Casi ahogadas por los llantos, Hermione y Ginny contaron todo lo sucedido. Neville simplemente se dedicaba a observar con miedo y asombro el cuerpo de Voldemort. No se lo podía creer: había matado al Señor Oscuro.

Ayudaron a tumbarse en una camilla a los supervivientes y los cuerpos sin vida los empezaron a sacar de ahí para no alterar aún más a los heridos. McGonagall agarró a Ron para llevárselo.

- ¡NO! – gritó Hermione.

- Hermione... Ron está...mu-muerto... no puedes hacer nada para... – dijo llorando Ginny.

- ¡NO! ¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!

- Hermione admitámoslo, así sólo te haces más daño a tí misma...

- ¡LO DIGO ENSERIO! ¡LE HICE CREER A VOLDEMORT QUE ESTABA MUERTO PARA QUE NO LO ATACASE!

La cara de Ginny se iluminó. Se levantó de la camilla y corrió hacia su amiga.

- Eres... increíble... – dijo abrazando a la castaña.

A Harry también le habría gustado abrazarla pero estaba demasiado mal para poder moverse.

Los siguientes días Ginny, Neville, Hermione y Harry lloraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Fred y George habían muerto y Ron estaba en San Mungo.

La gente que los veía por el pasillo no sabía cómo reaccionar: Querían felicitarlos por hacer que la paz reinase en el mundo de los magos, pero a la vez querían darles el pésame por la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Pomfrey no apareció y expulsaron a Wendy de Hogwarts.

Dumbledore insistió más de una vez en hablar a solas con Neville y Harry, pero éstos no accedieron. No estaban preparados para hablar. No al menos hasta saber si Ron se iba a recuperar.

Visto esto, el director les dió un permiso especial a Harry y sus amigos para salir del colegio y visitar a Ron en San Mungo.

Ahí estaban los Señores Weasley, Bill y Charlie. A Harry se le partió el alma cuando vio una escena tan triste: Los Weasley lloraban sin cesar y el cuerpo de Ron parecía haber perdido la vida.

Al parecer, Ron era bastante alérgico a los muggles y sus posibilidades de mantenerse con vida eran más que escasas.

Ese día hicieron turnos para estar con Ron. Cada joven pasó media hora a solas con el pelirrojo.

Hermione estaba en su turno de visita a Ron. No se podía creer que hubiesen ocurrido tantas cosas. Se dedicó a mirarlo y a apollar su cabeza en el pecho del chico para comprobar que su corazón seguía latiendo. De pronto algo intesperado ocurrió:

- ¿Her...mione?

La chica pegó un bote al oir eso.

- ¡RON! ¡TE HAS DESPERTADO, ES GENIAL! ¡VOY A AVISAR AL RESTO!

- No... espera...

Hermione se volvió a sentar con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se secaba las lágrimas .

- Yo... te... qui...quiero...

La joven rompió a llorar, esta vez de alegría.

- ¡Oh, Ron yo también te quiero, no sabes desde hace cuánto tiempo...! – y abrazó como si le fuese la vida en ello.

- Her...mione...

- ¿Sí? – preguntó la chica sin soltarlo.

- No... puedo... no me dejas... respirar...

La chica se apartó ruborizada.

Ron se quedó mirándola y Hermione hizo lo mismo. El pelirrojo se fue levantando poco a poco y su amiga se fue agachando. Sus labios estaban cada vez a menos centímetros cuando...

- Hermione, se te acabó el turno – dijo Harry abriendo la puerta.

Entonces vio a Ron, ahí medio levantado, vivo. Y no sólo eso, además estaba apunto de besar a su mejor amiga.

No sabía qué decir, se quedó callado. Ron rompió el silencio:

- ¡Oh, vamos, Harry, vete de una maldita vez, dejanos besarnos en paz!

Ese era el Ron que todos conocían. Harry sonrió y se fue a gritar a todo el mundo que Ron se había recuperado.

- Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que Harry la cagara?

- Nunca cambiarás – sonrió Hermione y lo besó en los labios.

- ¡Ron cariño, estás vivo! – chilló la señora Weasley entrando en la habitación.


	25. Desenlace y fín

**CAPÍTULO 25: DESENLACE Y FÍN**

La señora Weasley se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a su hijo y a la amiga de éste besándose. Ron y Hermione se apartaron uno del otro y vieron que no sólo los había visto la madre del chico, sino que el resto de la familia y amigos también.

- ¡Qué calladito os lo teníais! – rió Ginny por primera vez desde la muerte de sus otros dos hermanos.

- Perdona, ¿quieres que te repita una cosa? "Harry yo también te quiero, siempre te he querido..." – dijo Hermione imitando a Ginny.

Harry y la pelirroja se ruborizaron.

- Ten cuidado Granger, empiezas a parecerte a Ron... – sonrió Neville.

Todos rieron a carcajadas y fueron a abrazar al ya recuperado joven Weasley.

- ¿Así que tú y Hermione? – dijo Molly mirando a Ron. - ¿Y tú y Harry? – esta vez mirando a Ginny. - ¡Esto es maravilloso! Oh, cómo me alegro...

Y, no se sabe cómo, la señora Weasley pudo estirar lo suficiente los brazos para abrazar a los cuatro a la vez.

Mientras tanto, Bill y Charlie fueron a buscar a una enfermera para que le diese el alta a Ron.

Cuando le dijeron a la enfermera que el chico se había recuperado corrió a la habitación donde estaba el pelirrojo mientras gritaba cosas como "¡increíble!"o "¡no es posible!".

Al llegar, los señores Weasley estaban en la sala de espera, ya que querían dejar hablar a Ron con sus amigos.

La enfermera entró donde estaba Ron y se quedó atónita al ver al chico riendo junto con otros chicos.

- ¡Es imposible! ¿Pero cómo...?

- Nosotros tampoco nos creemos que se haya recuperado – sonrió Neville.

- Vosotros no lo entendéis... ¡En los últimos siete siglos tan sólo un par de magos consiguieron sobrevivir a una alergia de muggle sin tratarlos de inmediato!

Todos se callaron. Sabían que no era muy corriente, pero no creían que fuese tan raro.

- ¿Y por qué ha sobrevivido él? – preguntó Ginny.

- Sólo hay una manera...

Los chicos escucharon con atención.

- Sólo el amor te puede curar... peor no cualquier amor... un amor tan fuerte que pueda burlar a la muerte...

Ron miró a Hermione y ésta se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Bueno, creo que nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente con Dumbledore – dijo Harry sonriendo a Neville.

Lo utilizaron como excusa para dejarles intimidad. Ginny los siguió.

- ¡Eh, eh, no me dejéis aquí sola! ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?

Harry dudó un momento, pero al ver que Neville le sonreía dijo:

- Claro – y dicho esto la besó, la agarró de la mano y la pareja y Neville se fueron a Hogwarts para hablar con Dumbledore.

Llegaron al despacho del director y éste se alegró de verlos.

- Vaya, veo que ha llegado el momento de hablar... – miró a Ginny. – Señorita Weasley, éste es un asunto que quería tratar sólo con el señor Potter y el seño Longbottom, así que a menos que sean de la familia me temo que tendrá que irse de aquí – dijo con dulzura.

- Entonces creo que me quedo – contestó la pequeña mirando la mano que sujetaba la de Harry.

- Oh, ya veo... – sonrió. - Bien, siéntense. En realidad no esperaba que tuviese que hablar yo, esperaba responder a sus preguntas...

Harry sólto una duda que lo había atormentado aquellos días.

- ¿Cómo es que Neville mató a Voldemort? ¿No se suponía que sólo yo podía matarle? La profecía decía que...

- La profecía decía que lo mataría alguien nacido a finales del séptimo mes de 1980 y cuyos padres habían luchado contra Voldemort, no que fueras tú...

- Ya, pero, ¿y la cicatriz? – lo cortó Neville.

- Esa marca la hizo el amor de una madre, Voldemort decidió apostar que Harry era el elegido, pero al parecer se equivocó...

- ¿Por eso en todo este tiempo no he conseguido matar a Voldemort?

- Exacto – respondió el director. – Tú eras el niño que sobrevivió a Voldemort y eras especial porque cuando intentó matarte te transmitió algunos de sus poderes, pero Neville era el chico que nombraba la profecía.

A Harry y a Neville les costó asimilar toda esa información. Todos esos años que había pasado Harry intentando vencer al Señor Tenebroso habían sido en vano, y Neville estaba tranquilamente en el colegio mientras todo eso ocurría.

Harry y Neville se miraron y notaron que los dos pensaban lo mismo: al menos todo había acabado. Voldemor había muerto.


End file.
